


i needed you.

by CharlieHashbrown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Stydia, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHashbrown/pseuds/CharlieHashbrown
Summary: stiles has been doing something he shouldnt have.this rocks your relationship, and sets you back in the improvement of your mental health to your worst stage.-mentions of suicide, depression, self harm, eating disorder and trauma. please do not read if this is a trigger for you-
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. i hate you

"I hate you!"

Stiles’s smell was coated in your room; it had been for nearly a year- you used to absolutely love it.  
But now? You would rather die than have this smell in your room for any longer then you had to.

“You don’t mean that y/n...” Stiles sighed hanging his head.

“Oh no! I really fucking mean it this time Stiles! How DARE you do this to me! I would’ve given everything up to be with you! Do you even know how much I did to stay with you? I gave up one of my biggest dreams because of you!” You screamed at him, hatred spitting out of your mouth in every word.

“Well I didn’t ask you to do that for me! Did I? No! It’s not my fault you didn’t go to a big fancy school that is hours away! YOU chose to stay for me- I never asked you to.” Stiles screamed back.

“How selfish could you be?!”

“It’s like you didn’t see this coming! How am I supposed to stay satisfied with our relationship when you never let me touch you other than kissing and hugging? I have needs!”

“You know how much I want to! You know how hard it is for me!” you creamed at him, tears brimming your eyes.

“Whatever y/n. I can’t deal with this anymore, we can just sort this out later.” Stiles sighed, turning and reaching for the door handle.

“There will not be a ‘later’ Stiles! The moment you walk out that door you are no longer allowed to come near me or this house ever again!” You screamed at his tears running down your face.

“Goodbye y/n.” He opened the door and walked out carelessly, like he had lost all emotion.

You broke.

You hit the ground like a ton of bricks, breaking every piece of love you had for that boy and yourself.  
You had put your all into him and the relationship, only to find out he was barely putting in half the effort. Lydia Martin was the reason.

Stiles is 175% determination and effort. Only 50% of that was going to you- the rest was for her.

And the only reason you found out was because the only loyal friend of yours found out and told you.

Who knows how long the others knew for?  
But it hurts that they didn’t tell me, if anything, they encouraged the relationship.

Why me?  
Why now?  
Just as I was recovering and finally becoming happy?

I did not deserve this.

No fucking way.

They’ll regret this. I’ll make sure they do.

You managed to lift yourself up from the floor only to collapse onto your bed, his scent was everywhere, he had left clothes here- he even had his own fucking drawer. Nearly every single photo had him in it.

Your life revolved around him, yet when it came to yours- you barely existed.

He knew everything, your routine, your silly little habits, your life story, your insecurities, trauma and everything you’ve ever struggled with.  
Only for him to run away with this information.

He never used to be like this, that’s what hurts the most. By the time we had our 6 month anniversary, I suppose he got too comfortable and became bored of me. 

It’s my fault.

I didn’t give him what he wanted so he felt bad and kept me with him while satisfying himself.

i am the reason this happened to me.


	2. you are my least favourite person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n faces the pain of a broken heart whilst fighting a war in her head, heart and with the boy who started it. not to mention struggling to put a happy face on for her best friend.

You walked down the halls, head down- hoping not to speak to anyone.

You had found out on Friday and spoken about it on Saturday with him. You were intending not to come to school until at least next week but your parents had other plans.  
They said that you weren’t ready for a relationship, they said something was off, they said don’t date until college.  
But no, you didn’t wait because you truly did love him. So now they force you to go to school no matter how broken you are because it’s ‘unavoidable’ and my fault.

You could hear the murmurs surrounding you.

You could catch some “Stiles”, “Lydia”, ”Y/n” and “cheating” as you sped past.

Why was everyone so nosy?

After – what it felt like- years; you reached your locker, doing your pin quickly to get out of there as fast as you could. 

“Hey y/n” you looked up from your locker to see your current favourite person in the world.

Isaac Lahey.

“Wanna be my partner for chemistry?”

“Yeah, definitely!” You forced a smile at him; he was too precious for his own good. 

“Okay, cool! Do you want me to wait and walk with you or...?” God he is such a dork. 

“No thanks, you go ahead.” You watched as Isaac walked off into the distance to his next class, only to end up making eye contact with him.

You quickly ripped your eyes away from him; you could not deal with this heart ache right now. You had finally stopped crying this morning and there was no way you were gonna let him ruin your day.

You opened your locker and quickly grabbed your chemistry book- he might try to talk to you so you had to be quick.

You closed your locker only to have him standing behind the door.

“Y/n.” he looked into your eyes, they were filled with regret and sadness- or maybe that was just empathy.

“What Stiles.” You were not falling for it today, you had to be strong- no matter how much you wanted to breakdown and have him hold you in his arms.

“We still need to talk about what happened.” He shuffled uncomfortably in his spot.

“There’s nothing to talk about, your stuff is on my front lawn and if you don’t pick it up by the end of tomorrow I’m burning it all.” You spoke, spinning on your heel and starting to make your way to chemistry.

“Y/n we can’t do it like this, you need to let me explain why I did it and you need to get your emotions out properly. We need to handle this like adults.” He ran after you, not intending to let it go.

“Handle it like adults? Adults wouldn’t go behind their girlfriend’s backs and cheat on them with one of her best friends- not to mention the girl you said NOT to worry about!” You yelled at him, stopping dead in your tracks to stare into his eyes and give it to him.

“Now, I am sorry if your little heart can’t take the fact that I don’t want to talk or see you anymore but you have to accept that I am not ready to talk to you and I don’t think I ever will be! You have fucked with my head and set me back in my mental health so far that I don’t know what to do with you! I apologise for not wanting to talk to you Stiles, but you are by far my least favourite person right now” you gave him a shove and walked away, leaving him in the middle of the hall with students staring silently.

“Over here!” You walked into chemistry to be met with Isaac calling to you across the room with his hand waving like a maniac.

The two of you had a surprising friendship.

You both had the exact same classes- excluding two throughout the week- so you had just grown to stick with each other just in case one of you wasn’t there or needed the homework answers.

It was easier than having 9 different friends who may or may not be dumber then you. You were both familiar with each other and helped each other out when you needed help or advice.

Originally, Stiles didn’t like you two hanging out alone because he thought we were ‘too close’ until he found out he has a crush on Allison.

But due to your pasts and relationships, the two of you were as close as two people could be.

And you were happy with that.

But you would still rather die then let him know about the war going on inside of your head right now.


End file.
